warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophecy made of stars
'Book one in the Prophecies of the Cats series. ' Warriors © Erin Hunter This series, character, fanfiction ©♦Moonheart♦ PROLOGUE The stars were like diamonds glittering in the sky. ThunderClan cats yowled. Lightning had broke the elders den. Sharptooth, an elder, was the only dead elder. The lightning started a fire and the elders den was just a pile of burned bramble. Stripekit was behind his mother, Clawleap. A kit named Leafkit stood in horror. Her pelt was amber brown with a white underside and dark brown stripes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. Leafkit was scared. Her hazel eyes turned gold. Then they glowed. But her eyes were normal to her. "Come on Leafkit, lets go to the nursery, a safe place." Her mum mewed. Her mother's name was Amberfeather. "Mother, I'm scared." Leafkit murmured. They two went in the nursery. The close relatives of Sharptooth buried him near Thunderpath. They yowled in a loving way, tears in their eyes. They ad loved him. Later that day, Leafkit was sleeping soundly. Dreams of chasing butterflys were in her mind. Then moonhigh came. Leafkits was shaken by an un-known force. In Leafkits dream, an earthquake happened, and Leafkit screamed. CHAPTER ONE "Help! Mother! Help!" Leafkit screamed. A gray kit with black paws and a white face with yellow eyes shook Leafkit uncontrollably. "Rockkit! Stop!" Leafkit screamed. She ran around in the nursery. Rockkit chased her. Thump! They landed like a avalanch. "Ha! I got you!" Rockkit mewed. He tugged on Leafkit. "Stop or I'm telling mother!" Leafkit hissed. "She will just say 'He is just playing! Do not take it hard!' Like she always does!" Rockkit mewed. Leafkit thought for a while. Then she went in the nursery. Her best friend, Breezekit, was washing her paws. Then Breezekit looked up and saw Leafkit. "Hello, Leafkit!" Breezekit mewed. Leafkit sat next to Breezekit. "Hi! Isint Rockkit annoying?" Leafkit mewed. "He is very annoying!" Breezekit hissed. She clawed the ground. Breezekits silveryfur shined. Her blue-purple eyes grew dark. "What do you think he will end up when he's older?" Leafkit asked. "Dead because of his playfulness." Breezekit mewed and looked around to make sure no-one else heard. Breezekit streatched and took a mouse from the fresh kill pile. She ate. Her eyes look around to make sure Rockkit was not in sight. When Breezekit was done eating, mice bones with blood on them were left near a rock where Ripplestar, the leader of ThunderClan, made announcements such as new warriors, apprentices or deputy and leader. Breezekit and Nightkit usually were seen talking there, until Rockkit disrupted them. Nightkit went to Breezekit and talked to her. Leafkit went to them. "Hi Nightkit! Are you talking about Rockkit?" Leafkit asked. "Yes, isn't he annoying? I wish I could rip him to shreds!" Nightkit mewed. Leafkit and Breezekit laughed. Nightkit saw Speckledkit. She was a older kit, and would protect Rockkit, for he was her brother. No one could make fun of him near her, or they would be left bleeding, crying and mewling for help. But she hadn't done it yet. At sunhigh, the kits top talking and rested next to each other. CHAPTER TWO A timber cat come running into camp. He was hurt. His eyes wide. "Shadow--Clan! Attack! War coming! HELP!!" he screamed. The medicine cat came and took care of his wounds. Ripplestar went in the den. "What happened? Where is Mudleap?" She asked. "I think he--is fighting...probably coming back to camp." Timberthorn, the timber cat, replied. "If he doesn't come soon a patrol will be sent." Ripplestar mewed. She went back to her den. Things had to be settled. For the past moon, ShadowClan and ThunderClan did not have a truce. Before the Clans were peaceful. But ShadowClan shattered their peace with ThunderClan. Rumors of war spread through the forest. Cats were getting prepared. But one thing made ThunderClan know that they would win--a cat, one loyal and strong will save the clans. There would be war. Brief war. No ThunderClan cats would get injured. It would be a punishment for ShadowClan by StarClan. Ripplestar lay in her mossy nest. Her green eyes closed. A prophecy dream came;one by StarClan: A weak kit will rise from your clan. She has the power of a warrior and is loyal. No evil force will stop her. She will be made deputy, and then leader. '' Ripplestar woke up. ''A kit will be risen! It shall be so! A kit from this generation! I will have to think who that kit will be, or StarClan will choose. ''Ripplestar thought. Pride flooded her. She pranced out her den. "I will go to the moonstone and go ask StarClan who it shall be!" Ripplestar whispered. Three apprentices and the deputy, Morningshine, came with her. They traveled through ThunderClans thick forest habitat. "Hey! Look! Thunderpaths ahead!" Sunpaw mewed in excitement. "You should be careful in encounters here--monsters might kill you." Ripplestar hissed to the apprentices. One at a time crossed for safety, and watched eachother cross to make sure no monsters were coming. The cats rested, falling asleep near a large rock. The cats woke up at sundown. "We must run. I must get there at moonhigh." Ripplestar mewed. The cats ran so fast, when they were at the moonstone's tunnel, their paws ached. "Ouch! I can hardly walk!" Rainpaw mewed in pain. Ripplestar padded in the highstones with Morningshine and Sunpaw. Soon, they were at the moonstone. Ripplestar lay below the moonstone. Her silvery-gray pelt was lit up, looking white. Sunpaw and Morningshine waited, then fell asleep to, but not getting a dream from StarClan. Sunhigh came. Ripplestar woke up, along with Sunpaw and Morningshine. Rainpaw went in, they signaled him to stay out and wait. When the three cats went out they crosed Thunderpath and went back to ThunderClan. A clan meeting was soon. CHAPTER THREE Leafkit woke up in the nursery. Her mother, Amberfeather, was out hunting. Breezekit was asleep, her silver pelt shining as the sun came up. "Wake up, Breezekit! Nightkit! You too!" Rockkit hissed. He bumped the two she-kits and tumbled out the nursery with Leafkit. "Idiot!" Nightkit hissed. Fernpine, a queen, woke up from the kits mewing and hisses. "You kits should know better not to be loud while cats are sleeping! What a shame!" Fernpine spat. "It was Rockkit! He disturbed ''us!" Nightkit complained. "ENOUGH!" Amberfeather hissed. Leakit was in her mouth. Then she dropped her on a soft moss nest. "Rockkit, stop bothering these kits! Play with Stripekit!" Amberfeather hissed again. "Now what did he do?" Amberfeather asked. "He woke us up!" Breezekit mewed. "He almost scratched me!" Nightkit mewed. "I tumbled out the den--" Leafkit couldn't finish talking because Amberfeather said she saw what happened to her. Rockkit played with Stripekit. "Let' hunt a mouse--out of camp!" Rockkit said. "That is breaking the warrior code!" Stripekit hissed. "No it's not! Who told you?" Rockkit asked. "Everyone says." Stripekit mewed. "Ha! Well, if you don't want to come thats okay! I'll go myself." Rockkit said. "Please don't tell on me." He added, and sneakily jumped in a bush and he went up to a tree. It was old and its colored seemed faded. Instead of brown bark, it was more of a gray color. It's leaves were gone, unlike the other trees. Rockkit scratched the bark. Ripplestar went on the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under highrock." She mewed. Cats gathered. "I have received a prophecy from StarClan. I believe one of our kits will be the strongest warrior to have lived in the clans." She mewed. Gasps raised everywhere. The cats could not believe. "MY KIT IS MISSING!" A queen mewed. She ran from the nursery. Stripekit glanced at her. "He went out to the woods to go hunting." He mewed. "Don't be foolish." A elder snapped. Rockkit came out a bush. "Its true--I almost broke the warrior code." he mewed. Cats gasped. Ripplestar punished him by making him stay in the nursery for one day. Only go out for fresh-kill eating. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)